All I Want For Christmas Is You
by lovemesomecrazy
Summary: Kurt makes a Christmas wish; never in a million years did he ever think it would come true. **ONE SHOT** COMPLETE


**Hello all! This is a Christmas oneshot that popped into my head a few weeks ago. I had intentions of posting on Christmas Day; however, FF was down and I fell asleep. So - since Christmas movies are STILL playing on TV I figure it's okay to still post it. Warnings for Hallmark/Lifetime Network Christmas cheesiness and unrealism. I got inspiration flipping through Hallmark made-for-tv movies. As Brittany put it Kurt should have ABC Family tattooed on his ass. So, enjoy. Remember this is a Christmas special AU... things don't actually happen like this in RL. I hope you all had wonderful Christmases/ Wednesday in which the majority of the world didn't work!**

* * *

Dear Santa,

Hi its me Naomi. I have been a real good girl this year. But sumthin something real real bad happened. 2 weeks ago my Mama and my Daddy died. I was going to ask you to bring them back for Christmas but Mr. Blaine said that you can't do that. So Santa all I want is a home this Christmas I don't want to go back to Mr and Mrs Ps house. Please. I promise I will never ask for anything ever again.

Thank You

Naomi Carter

PS Mr Blaine help**ed** me with my spelling. Please get him something nice too.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was extremely satisfied with his life. He was a successful novelist, lead a comfortable life in a cozy New England, middle class neighborhood in Franklin Massachusetts. He owned his own home just blocks away from the neighborhood where he grew up. His house was a two story colonial with formal living and dining rooms to match the large three bedrooms that adorned the second floor.

On December 22, 2013 Kurt sat in this living room, curled on his couch in front of the fire rereading one of his favorite books. The only other light in the room besides the table lamp was from the Christmas tree's bulbs twinkling in slow rhythmic patterns.

Kurt grabbed at his mug resting on the coffee table and was disappointed to find it empty. He closed his book and stood to go get a refill. On the way to the kitchen he paused by his tree when a beautiful china dove ornament caught his vision. He smiled as he ran his finger over it. It once belonged to his mother, as did all of the ornaments decorating the tall tree.

When he moved into the house the Christmas decorations was one of the things that he insisted on taking with him from his father's house. He had no spouse and no children so the skirt was not filled with presents – only a sporadic few for his parents and brother.

He lead a rather solitude life. His childhood friends have long since moved from their hometown to chase their big city dreams of stardom and fame. He once shared those dreams, but one semester in New York changed his mind. He didn't want his name in lights, he didn't want the hassle that came from fame. He packed his bags and moved back home going to a local college to major in English.

Kurt didn't even publish his picture on his novels and wrote under the pen name K. H. Carter – his mother's maiden name. He liked the anonymity that came with it. He was a three time New York Times Best Seller, but he could do what he wanted without ever being noticed. It's what he wanted, it was how he liked it. He saw how his friend's privacy became nonexistent after their rise to even local fame.

But still, especially during the holidays, where he yearned for more. He yearned for a family of his own: a husband and two or maybe three kids. He wanted to hear the pitter patter of little feet running down the stairs on Christmas morning to see if Santa came, a partner cuddled close next to him, both of them adorned in their robes and slippers sipping coffee waiting for the kids to rip into the mountain of presents waiting for them. The house party for New Year's Eve with all of their family and friends, making a wish for the New Year at midnight.

He snapped out of his daydreams and looked back at the white china dove which had crystals for eyes. His mother used to tell him every Christmas that if he held the dove and make a Christmas wish that it would come true. He stopped doing that seventeen years ago when his wish for her to come back went unanswered. He was just a child, he didn't understand that no amount of wishes could bring the dead back to life. He shrugged and unhooked the small bird from the tree. He wrapped his hands around it tightly and held it to his heart.

He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish for a family. I wish for love. I wish for happiness. I wish I may, I wish I might, that is the wish I wish for tonight."

Yea, it may be cheesy, but he and his mother recited the words every Christmas, every New Year's, every shooting star, every birthday. He could still hear her melodic voice speaking softly into his ear; her secret only his to hear. _'I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish my beautiful boy all the happiness the world has to offer. I wish I may, I wish I might, that is the wish I wish for tonight.'_

Kurt smiled at the memory and replaced the dove onto the tree. He smiled brightly at the twinkle of the lights reflecting off of the china ere picking back up his mug and heading to the kitchen. He lit the burner on the stove to warm up the hot cocoa for one last glass before retiring for the evening. It may be only about eight pm, but he would probably finish the book in bed tonight. Tomorrow he had a busy day, he had to go shopping for Christmas dinner with his family. And it being just a few days before Christmas would leave the stores absolutely insane. Not to mention the fact that they were threatening snow for the next few days. It looks like, for the first time since he was a teenager, it would finally be a white Christmas.

Just as he sat back down with his cocoa and his book the wind blew hard enough to raddle the window panes. _Hmm, the storm must be coming in sooner than I thought_. He burrowed back into his nicely worn spot in the corner cushions and a flash of light caught his attention. He looked towards the tree where the lights were reflecting off of the dove, making it seem like it was glowing. He smiled with a fond remembrance of his mother and returned his attention to his book.

Not even five minutes later his house phone rang. It took Kurt by surprise because his house phone was rarely used, he used his cell for business and his parents have (finally) taken up texting. He reached over to the side table where one of his extensions were and hesitantly answered.

"Hello? Hummel residence."

"Hello, is Kurt Hummel available?" A soothing voice asked on the other line sounding rather muffled, as if he had less than par signal.

"This is he. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Yes, my name is Blaine Anderson and I work with Massachusetts' Department of Children and Families."

"Um, okay? How can I help you Mr. Anderson?"

"I am sorry for calling so late but we have a little situation that I am really hoping to get settled before the holidays, I would hate for her to spend the holidays in foster care."

Kurt had never been more confused about anything. "I'm sorry, who? Foster care? What?"

"I apologize for the confusion. Do you have relation to a Nadine Carter?"

"Yes, she is my aunt. I haven't talked to her since I was a child. Is she is trouble?"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Mr. Hummel, but Nadine and her partner Anthony were killed in a car crash about two weeks ago."

"Oh my God." Kurt was taken aback. He had spoken to his aunt in many years, not since the falling out she had with her father after his mother's death. But she passed away? That is tragic. After a moment he composed himself. "But wait, why is DCF calling me? I don't have any children, and I'm still completely lost as to what the conversation is even about."

"Well, she had a little girl."

"Okay?"

"She named _you_ her legal guardian." Kurt almost dropped the phone. He hadn't talked to his aunt in years, didn't even know she had kids, hell he didn't even hear that she passed away. Why would she name _him_ legal guardian?

"I'm sorry, what? I haven't even talked to her since I was a child. I didn't even know she had children."

"I know this must come as a shock, but I was hoping you would be available tomorrow so I could bring her by and do a home visit. Usually these things aren't this rushed, but children tend to get lost in the system during the holidays and since she actually has family in the area I was hoping that she wouldn't be one of them. I'll be happy to answer all of your questions then."

Kurt was silent for a moment. It wasn't that he was trying to figure out an answer to the social worker's question, it was that he was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he is going to have a child to look after. What a hell of five minutes it had been. "Absolutely, she's family. What can you tell me about her?"

"Well her name is Naomi and she is seven. She's a lovely little girl, in bright spirits despite the hand that life dealt her these past few weeks."

"Well that doesn't surprise me, if she's anything like my mother – her aunt – she'll be the most optimistic little girl in the world. " He said with a sad smile.

He could practically hear Blaine's smile on the other line. "So, how is tomorrow around noon?"

"That sounds great. Oh, and Blaine?"

"Does she need anything? I mean, I have to go out tomorrow morning to buy food for dinner anyway, I can stop buy and get her things too. Is – is she going to be here for Christmas?"

"If all goes according to plan I should be able to bring her back on Christmas Eve. And she has some clothes from her home, but it looks like she outgrew most of them so we only took things that look like they fit her."

"Do you know what size she is?"

"Uh, let me take a look at her things that I have here." Kurt heard Blaine put the phone down and heard fabric rustling. "Let's see the outfit I have here looks to be a size eight. She's a very slim girl. It also looks like her sneakers here are a size two."

"Okay, thanks. So, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Anderson."

"See you then. And it's Blaine. Just Blaine."

"Okay _Just Blaine_, I'll see you two then."

"Good night." Kurt disconnected the call and sat back into his spot in the couch. Oh, it looks like he would have to get enough food for another person on Christmas Day.

_Wait._

Kurt shot out of his chair. He would have a child on Christmas. He would have a child _always_. Kurt ran out of the room, cocoa and book forgotten. He began to clean his already almost sterile home thoroughly.

At ten until midnight he unplugged the tree, placed his forgotten cocoa in the sink, replaced the book to the shelf and headed upstairs to bed. He paused on the stairs listening to the silence. Tonight would be his last night of silence and he couldn't help but rejoice in the bliss that the thought filled him with. He Kurt Hummel, would have a family.

* * *

The next morning Kurt was awake before the sun – not that it was a difficult feat being the winter solstice and all. But none the less, he was on a mission and he had exactly six point five hours to complete it all. In six point five hours his life would take a new twist. Oh it's a good thing he has another month before his deadline for the next novel in his series for there would be no productivity going on this week.

He sped through his shower and morning routine, not worrying too terribly much about the state of his hair with the wind whipping outside as it was. He made sure his credit card was in his wallet and ran out the door without so much as his morning cup of coffee. There was much too much to do today.

He hopped in his Navigator and hit the road for his fifteen minute drive to Plainville. A morning at Target was in his future. He could easily get all of the food items he needed – if the milk and bread crazies didn't clear out the store preparing for the impending storm. His mind was still going a mile a minute and he couldn't get it to shut off, so on his drive he turned on his blue tooth and dialed the number of the only person in this world who could bring him back down to earth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Kiddo, what's up?"

"Well something weird happened last night."

"You gotta give me more than that Bud, I mean-"

"I got a call from DCF last night." He interrupted as he turned to enter the interstate.

"Why in the world would you get a call from them? You don't have any kids."

"Well, are you sitting down? I have some news, some of its bad."

"Kurt, you're scaring me Bud."

"Well it was about Aunt Nadine." Kurt paused and listened to the silence while he took a deep breath. "Dad, she passed away a few weeks ago."

He heard his father gasp on the other side of the line. "Oh my God. Are you serious? How?"

"Car accident a few weeks ago, her and her 'partner' as he put it. Didn't say if she was married."

"Oh my God. That's horrible. I mean we didn't see eye to eye but, I just – oh my God."

"Yea."

"But Kurt, why would DCF call you to tell you about her death? Shouldn't that be the police department? You're not even the next of kin."

"That's where is gets a little crazy. Well-"

"Spit it out Kurt."

"We're going to have another guest for Christmas."

"What do you mean?"

"Aunt Nadine had a daughter. Her name is Naomi and she's seven. Also, apparently, she named me her legal guardian."

"But, why?"

"I don't know dad. This is so crazy. Just last night I wished on that dove that I would have a family – and here one is being thrown into my lap. But Dad, I know _nothing_ about kids. What do I do?"

"Firstly, you take a deep breath. I can hear your panic. Secondly, you go with the flow. None of us are prepared to be parents." He paused for a moment. "Wow, I'm still in shock."

"I know. But, a seven year old little girl?"

"Bud, it's not like you don't have the room. You have a gorgeous house, you are financially stable, you work at home so childcare won't be an issue. You are a wonderful man Kurt, you are going to do great."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"It never does at first; in fact, sometimes I still feel that way."

Kurt sighed deeply as he pulled into the parking lot. "Thanks Dad, I'll see you Wednesday. But I just got to Target, I have a lot of shopping to do if there is going to be a miniature human in my house." That earned a chuckle from his dad as they said their goodbyes.

Ten minutes later Kurt was wondering the aisles of the store, latte in hand – Gingerbread this time, tis the season and all that jazz – stopping first in the little girls clothing section. He wanted to get the little girl enough clothes to make it through until after the storm and the holiday passed, when he could take her to the mall and buy her clothes he knew would fit.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised at the selection they had for little girls. He never bothered to look in Target's clothing aisles, especially not the little girl's section. It took him fifteen minutes to make his way through the area, cart filling with shirts, jeans, dresses, pajamas, underwear and socks. Everything he hoped she would need for a little while. He made sure to pick her up some cute knee socks, and tights with fun designs on them. He loved them as a kid, maybe she would too. He also made sure to pick her up one of the only holiday dresses they had left in stock. Everyone should look their finest on Christmas.

His next stop was the shoe department, where he may or may not have went a little crazy, getting her dress boots, sneakers, fluffy Ugg type things – Kurt hated the style, but when you are under the age of ten it could be cute as long as the correct outfit was worn - winter boots, and dress shoes to match her dress. Kurt was really going to end up enjoying this having a little girl thing.

He swung by the book department, every child had to have books, and picked her up a stack of them. On his way out of the department he made sure to swing by the fiction section. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw his latest book on the 'Target Recommends' section. Even though he wouldn't admit it, every time he was in a store that sold his book he would shamelessly check to see if they had it in stock, and what section they had it in. It made him happy, so sue him.

The last department of the day before he had to go to the food section – and oh my goodness was it almost ten am already? – was the toy section. He began to wonder up and down the aisle aimlessly. She needs presents, but what to get her? After wondering aimlessly an employee finally had mercy on him. A tired looking, but still cheerful employee approached him.

"Hi, can I help you find something today?"

"Oh my God, thank you, yes." The woman chuckled at his obvious frustration. "What do you get a seven year old little girl?"

"Well what are her interests?"

"I don't know." She shot him a quizzical look. "My seven year old little cousin is going to be living with me and I have no idea what to get her."

She smiled at the flustered Kurt standing before her. "Well, my daughter likes a lot of different things. She loves arts and crafts, board games, Monster High, and at the same time things like pedicures and make up."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so lost. What is a Monster High?"

"Come on I'll show you." She led him to the aisle and left Kurt to wonder around. He was a little put off by the proportions of their body's but they looked cute enough. He picked up a few and went to the crafts aisle. He picked her up kits on making bracelets and glitter tattoos, along with a few board games for the two to play. This little girl was definitely going to be spoiled this Christmas, but he wasn't sure if she would like any of it and he was terrified of letting her down. It's the last thing that she needed this Christmas.

He made a quick stop in the décor aisle, picking up lots of wrapping paper, boxes, and tape and swooped to get the food items he needed. His cart was over flowing and he had to place the heavy items in the bottom on the cart. This was going to be an expensive trip. He hoped that it would be all worthwhile.

As he was heading to the checkout he passed by health and beauty. He momentarily panicked. He couldn't believe that he almost forgot her most basic necessities, how was he even going to keep her alive if he didn't even remember that she needed a tooth brush and shampoo. He checked his watch again and saw that it was after ten thirty. He had to go. He picked her up all of her toiletry items: toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, combs, bands, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Now that his credit card was going to officially have a heart attack he went to the register.

* * *

Kurt made it back to his house just after eleven thirty. On his drive home the snow just started to fall, the wind started to blow just a little bit stronger. This storm was going to be a doozy. He hoped it held off until after the home check was over. Twelve hours ago he was panicked that he was going to be responsible for someone else, now he was panicked that something was going to happen to prevent it. He parked the truck in the garage and made quick work of bringing all of the bags in the house, and boy was there a lot of them. He quickly put the food away in the kitchen and the pantry before he ran the rest of the bags up stairs.

He put the bags with the toys, games, and books in the closet along with the wrapping supplies and made quick work of emptying the bags of clothes onto his bed. He was trying to decide what he wanted to give her for Christmas and what he was going to hold out of her for now. He quickly hung up the dress he bought for Christmas day and hung it on the back of his door. He sorted out the pajamas and play clothes and folded them nicely before putting everything else back in the bags and into the closet.

Just as he placed the clothes he wasn't going to give her on the guest bed, which was going to be her room, he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Shoot, he didn't even have time to do his hair.

He ran down the stairs and stopped at the door. He smoothed down his shirt before swinging it open, not wanting them to wait outside for too long.

Once he opened the door, it was as if the wind was knocked out of him. There he was met at the door by the most gorgeous of men. The man, he must be Blaine, was staring back at him with, what seemed like, stars in his eyes and the most welcoming smile Kurt ever witnessed. It took him a moment but he came back to reality when he saw Blaine's arm move. His arm was resting gently on the little girl's back motioning her forward.

"Hi, Kurt?"

"Yes, that's me. Please, please come in." Kurt looked out behind the two strangers. The snow was really started to come down. "Wow, it's getting bad out there."

"Oh yeah," Blaine began shuffling the little girl and himself through the door. "I'm hoping the winds calm down a bit by the time we end here so we can get back to the office."

Kurt motioned for their jackets. "Please let me take your coats, you can leave your boots on the mat her, and please make yourself comfortable while I hang these up. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coffee?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Absolutely. And what about for you Naomi?"

That was the first time that Kurt was actually able to get a good look at the little girl in his foyer. She literally took his breath away. It was like looking at his mother's baby picture. Naomi looked just like her mother, whom in turn, looked just like her sister Elizabeth. She was tall and slim, had chestnut brown, wavy hair that went half way down her back, and the most gorgeous set of green/blue eyes. His eyes.

"Can I have juice please?" The tiny, meek voice pulled him out of his trance.

"Absolutely. I'll be right back, go right on in the living room okay honey?" She looked up at Kurt and nodded with a smile before skipping off behind Blaine. He quickly hung the coats and poured the drinks.

It was a matter of minutes before he came back into the living room. He had an odd flutter resonating in his chest; a feeling that he could quite place but was quite welcome none the less.

"Here is your juice Naomi." He said passing her the only plastic tumbler he had in the house. He needed to go shopping – again. "And for you Mr. Anderson." Kurt handed Blaine the mug and motioned towards the milk and sugar still on the tray.

"Thank you, and please, it's just Blaine."

Kurt took his own coffee and sat back in his chair after flicking the switch on the gas fireplace.

"Okay, so, let's get this started." Blaine started. He took another sip of his coffee before placing back on the table. "Okay, first we will have a little get to know you, and then we will take a walk through of the house."

"Okay, whenever you're ready." The question wasn't whether Blaine was ready, it was if Kurt was ready. The answer to that was a resounding _no_. His heart was beating a mile and minute and he had this overwhelming panic of _what if_. Not even twenty four hours ago he was ready to spend Christmas Eve alone with a bottle of wine, and now he was hoping he would be spending it with this tiny version of his mother.

"Okay Kurt. These are just a few standard questions, just to get to know you better. The department already ran a check on you before we called, so no worries about that. These are just formalities. Okay?" Blaine paused and Kurt nodded. "Firstly, tell me a little bit about yourself. Where did you grow up? What do you do for a living?"

"Well I grew up here in Franklin, not too far from here. And as for work, I am an author."

"Oh really? That's awesome. What do you write?" Kurt looked at Blaine and could have sworn he saw a twinkle in his eye, a _twinkle_.

"Well I'm a novelist. I wrote the Detective Price books."

"Oh, I love those! I have them all at home. K. H. Carter. Ah! It makes sense now, Naomi Carter, Kurt Hummel Carter."

"Carter isn't part of my legal name. It's my mother's maiden name, I just use it as my pen name. I don't really care for the fame. I like being anonymous."

Blaine just smiled in reply. "So, do you have a wife or anyone special in your life? Anyone living with you?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Here it comes. Here is where he is going to tell me that I can't keep her._ "No, no one lives here besides me. No wife, no _partner_ either." Blaine nodded understandingly and took wrote more in his small notebook. "Is that going to be a problem?" Kurt asked, almost bitterly.

"Is what going to be a problem, that you're single?"

"No, that I'm gay."

Blaine chuckled in his seat. "No, no. No problem at all Kurt. It's fine." Kurt studied the man sitting across from him. There was something in his eyes, something he wanted to say but he couldn't.

"Oh, good."

"So, next question-" The next hour continued the same. Blaine asked about his friends, family, and his social life. By the end Kurt was tired of this being a one way conversation, wishing he could be learning more about the handsome man across from him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kurt?" Naomi asked from her seat on the couch.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored, can I go look around now?"

Kurt smiled and stood up. "Yes ma'am. Let's go take a look. I must warn you though, I don't have a lot of kid stuff, not yet anyway."

"That's okay. Do you have a tablet?"

"Yes?"

"Well I can do that until we get toys. I love to play games." Kurt smiled thinking about his earlier purchases.

"Sure, after we take a look around you can play if that's okay with Blaine."

Kurt took them on a very thorough tour of his first floor. Blaine stopping in every room, checking in cabinets to make sure that anything dangerous were out of reach of a child.

"Where do you keep your chemicals; such as, Drain-O, bleach, et cetera?"

"Those are in the laundry room, right over here to the right of the back door above the washer and dryer." Blaine nodded and noted in his book.

"Okay great, the only thing I should say so far is that you should get more child friendly plates and cups. Glass could equal disaster when you add a young child to the mix. Not to mention that they might be too heavy for her."

"I was actually thinking the same thing when I was pouring her juice. It's been just me for so long that I didn't even think to get those things."

"Of course, no worries. How about a tour of the upstairs?"

Had this been any other situation, Kurt might have blushed, knowing that it wouldn't be for what they were currently doing. But this was all about Naomi, upstairs strictly for her. _Now is not the time for crushes Hummel, get it together._

"Sure, right this way." On the way up the stairs Blaine checked the steadiness of the railing as Naomi just watched him, curious as to everything that was going on around her.

The first door on the right was the first guest bedroom which Kurt has outfitted to be an office. There was still a bed off to the corner, but it had his desk and computer set up by the window.

"This is one of my guest rooms. I'm currently using it as my office though."

Blaine nodded and they set off to the next room on the right which was the guest bathroom. "Guest bathroom. It is the one she would be using." Blaine nodded and checked under the cabinets and in the tub. Again, just checking for safety. The room was pretty much bare except for the décor.

"What about her person care items: soap, shampoo…?"

"I, uh, bought those this morning they are still in my room in the bag. It took me a little longer than I had anticipated at the store this morning and didn't have a chance to put them away."

Blaine smiled at the man and Kurt's heart melted. "What would be her room?"

"Yea! What would be my room?" The little girl chimed. Kurt looked back and saw the same written on her face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Naomi that would be the next room. It isn't ready yet, but after Christmas we can go to the store and decorate it however you want."

"Oh goodie! I want to see! I want to see!"

Kurt led them across the hall to the last door on the left hand side. "This is going to be your room. Now, it may not be much right now, but as soon as we can I'll take you to the store and we can decorate it however you want."

The little girl was practically squealing with delight. Kurt felt his heart melting at the little girl's excitement. He didn't quite understand it. He hadn't been much older than she was when his mother died and he was inconsolable. She must really be something else.

Kurt opened the door to the decently sized bedroom. It already had a white full size bed with matching furniture. His mother's vanity was tucked into the corner. It instantly drew in the little girl's attention. It was still adorned with her old perfume bottles and sterling silver soft bristled brushes – a gift from his father for her birthday one year.

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" She exclaimed running her little fingers across the wood. She sat on the matching stool with the cushioned seat and picked up the brush. She ran the brush through her hair and smiled into the mirror. "I love this. Can I keep it?"

"Only if you promise to be really careful with these. These belonged to my mother."

She cocked her petite head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Is your mommy coming to Christmas?"

"No Naomi. My mommy died when I was just a little bit older than you are."

"Oh. So she's in Heaven with my mommy?" Kurt felt the tug on his heart strings. He didn't believe in Heaven but that was irrelevant in the current moment.

"Yea, honey, she is." He paused for a moment as his eyes pooled with tears looking at the sad look on the little girl's face. "Hold on one second Naomi, I'll be right back." She nodded at him and turned back to play with the brush still tight in her tiny grip.

Blaine looked puzzled as he stepped aside to let Kurt out of the room. He had an awkward feeling; he felt as if he was intruding on a private moment.

Kurt returned not even five minutes later with a simple silver frame in his hand. "Naomi?" He asked timidly as he knelt down to become eye level with the sitting girl. This is a very special picture, taken at this very vanity."

Kurt set the frame on the vanity and Naomi's eyes widened as far as they could go. She picked up the frame and looked at it closely. She studied the two young women in the photo. One obviously a much younger version of her mother, the other a slightly older woman with a very pregnant belly. The pregnant woman was sitting in the seat brushing her hair with the brush and her mother as looking in the mirror making a funny face. Both were obviously laughing, joy evident in their eyes.

"This is my mommy." She stated matter-of-factly. "Is this your mommy too?"

"Yea, my mom was pregnant with me when this picture was taken. My mom and your mom were sisters."

"They look so happy here. Why have I never met you before?"

"Grown up stuff that happened when I was little and after my mom died." Naomi clutched the picture to her chest as she listened to him speak.

Naomi looked to the floor and her voice became soft. "What happened to your mommy?"

"She was sick."

"Oh. My mommy and daddy were in a car accident."

"I know honey, I'm sorry."

"I miss them." She said in a whisper just barely audible.

Kurt stood up and held his arms out to her. She stood and Kurt wasted no time scooping her into his arms and sitting her in his lap on the bed. "I miss my mom too. It's okay to miss them. I know my mommy loved me very much and I'm sure your parents loved you too." She rested his head on his chest as he ran his hand through her hair absentmindedly. "Whenever you're sad we can talk to each other you know."

"Okay." She paused for a heavy sigh. "You can talk to me if you're sad too." Kurt smiled sadly at the little girl in his arms. As heavy as his heart felt at the moment he had an overwhelming feeling of completion. He had his family. Now there was only one half missing.

"So, do you want to see some of the clothes I bought for you?" Naomi jumped up and out of his lap.

"Oh yes!"

They spent the next fifteen minutes going through her new clothes and talking about her plans for the room. By the time they finished their walk through, including the basement, well over an additional hour had passed.

"Okay Kurt, I'm done with everything I need here." Blaine stated as he began to put on his coat. "I'll get right back to the office and finish up the paperwork so I can bring her back as soon as possible tomorrow." Kurt nodded curtly, fighting back the lump rising in his throat. He didn't want her to leave, even if it was just for one more night. "Come on Naomi, let's get your coat and boots on."

"But Mr. Blaine, I don't want to go! I want to stay here with Kurt!" She whined, tears threatening to fall from her ocean-like eyes.

"I'm sorry Naomi, but we have to go back to Mr. and Mrs. Peterson's house for the night. We have to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

"But I don't want to!" She cried before stomping her feet and running out of the room.

Blaine sighed and went to go follow her. Just as Blaine walked away Kurt looked out of the window. "Uh Blaine-"

"Yea Kurt?" He inquired, popping back into the living room.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go anywhere."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kurt motioned for Blaine to join him at the window.

Blaine looked out the window and gasped. No, it was definitely not a good idea to go anywhere. It was nearly impossible to see through all of the white blowing furiously through the air. He could barely make out his black sedan parked by the sidewalk. The snow was easily at least a foot deep and the storm showed no signs of relenting. They were so wrapped up in the walk through neither had realize that a blizzard raged on outside.

Blaine ran his hand through his curls, completely lost as to what to do next.

Kurt saw his frustration and offered his help. "It's not safe to drive in this. You can hang out here until the storm passes. I mean, I could use the company, if you'd like."

"You know what Kurt? Thanks. That would be great. I hope it wouldn't be any inconvenience."

"No, none at all. She's going to be here full time soon, and I could always use adult company. I don't really have a lot of local friends anymore."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Kurt smiled, unintentionally flirtatious, at the other man. Just out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the dove once again reflecting the glow of the lights behind it, twinkling brightly enough to begin to patch a hole in his heart.

* * *

Kurt knew the two must have been hungry since it was way past two and they hadn't eaten lunch yet. He set them up in the living room and put _Frosty the Snowman_ on for Naomi to watch before he went into the kitchen to make them all a late meal.

Thirty minutes later he came back walked into the living room with a tray full of ham and cheese Panini's and hot cocoa. The sight that greeted him was too adorable for words. Naomi was cuddled into Blaine's side, eyes glossy and completely engrossed in the movie.

"I made lunch guys. Since this is a special occasion we can all sit around the coffee table." The two silently joined him on the floor – all sitting on the same side facing the TV. They ate silently, still shy from having only met each other a few hours ago. It was slightly awkward, but comfortable at the same time.

After Kurt finished his Panini he decided to start the conversation. "Naomi, what's your favorite dinner? I can make just about anything you would like."

"Umm, I love spaghetti and meatballs. Mommy used to make it and Daddy would make cheesy garlic breads."

"Well, that's one of my favorites too. I'll make it for dinner tonight."

"Oh goodie!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Mr. Kurt?"

"Honey, it's just Kurt."

"Okay Just Kurt, I'm full." Kurt looked at the half eaten sandwich and nodded.

"Okay honey. We can save it for later. But there is a rule in this house that we all have to abide by."

"What's that?"

"Well it's my mom's rule, I've never known anything but. You have to eat what is served to you. If you don't it gets saved for later. If you don't eat all of your dinner, you don't get desert. Okay?" Naomi nodded her head understandingly. "There's going to be a learning curve, of course, as I get to know how much you eat, but once we get to know each other better I won't serve you more than I know you can eat. Sound fair?"

"Yea. My daddy said the same thing. He got mad at me sometimes when I would pick at my food. He would say 'There are starving children in Africa who would love that food.'"

"That's right. And don't forget, 'waste not, want not.'"

"You sound like my mom Kurt." She giggled.

"Well my dad tells me I'm just like my mother, maybe your mom was like my mom."

"Maybe."

"Tell you what, I'm going to go put the dishes in the sink and we can all come back and cuddle by the fire and watch the movie together." Naomi nodded again and watched Kurt get up and walk into the other room.

As Kurt walked away Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt was an absolute delight. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be an amazing guardian to Naomi.

Kurt just did as he said they would when he returned. The three spent the afternoon watching one Christmas favorite after another until it was time for dinner. By eight pm dinner was finished, dishes were washed, Naomi had a bath, and was snuggled snug in her new bed fast asleep.

Blaine stood looking out the window at the storm still raging. "It sure is coming down out there." Kurt said walking up behind him, causing Blaine to jump.

"Oh, you startled me."

"Sorry." He said with a smile. "She's asleep."

"She really seems to like it here."

"I'm glad. Even though I have to be honest with you, I really don't have the first idea of what to do. I'm completely out of my element." Kurt said as he curled into his corner of the couch.

Blaine sat at a respectable distance from him and turned to face him. "No one really does at first. But you seem to have a natural talent for it. It doesn't hurt that she's a well-adjusted little girl."

"No it doesn't. I just feel like a little fish in the vast ocean. Just yesterday I was just Kurt and now I'm Kurt and Naomi. It's weird. Not bad, just will take some getting used to."

"That's understandable." Blaine replied with a soft smile.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, I emailed my report to my supervisor while you were cooking dinner and she agreed, especially due to the extenuating circumstances with the weather and all, that she can stay. It was take a few weeks for the paperwork to become finalized and you to be her completely legal guardian with the holidays and all. But congratulations Kurt – you have a Naomi."

"Can I tell you something without you thinking that I am completely weird?"

"Absolutely. I am the king of all things weird."

"My mother had a tradition." The way Blaine was looking at Kurt made his heart skip a beat. He looked at him with respect, adoration, and (possibly – hopefully) lust. Kurt can't remember the last time someone looked at him like that. "Every Christmas she would hold one of her ornaments in her hands, over her heart, and make a wish. This year I wished for love and I wished for a family. It seems as if I got one half at least. I guess I'll just have to wait for the rest." Suddenly Kurt felt panicked, worried that he crossed a line with the other man. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I-"

"Kurt, it didn't make me uncomfortable. Maybe you won't have to wait for too long for the other one. It seems like your wishes are coming true, why not all of them?" Kurt smiled slyly, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here. I'm sure you would rather be with your family."

"Oh, no worries. I don't really have a family. Well I do – mom, dad, brother, nieces and nephews – all that good stuff, but I don't have my own family. It's just me."

"Well, looks like we have something in common."

"We probably have more than one thing in common."

"Well, I would love to get to know you. I have an idea. This morning I went shopping for Naomi, would you like to help me wrap while we talk a bit?"

"Sure. But, um, this is weird."

"What?" Kurt asked with a confused expression.

"Well, this obviously wasn't planned, so I don't have any pajamas or anything. I don't really want to sit on the floor too long in my slacks."

"Oh, that's not a problem Blaine. Come on upstairs with me and I will give you some of mine to borrow." Blaine grinned at Kurt and they both stood up. Blaine followed Kurt up to his bedroom, pausing awkwardly at Kurt's bedroom door.

"Are you coming in Blaine? I don't bite."

"It's not that. It's just a thing I've always had. My parents always told me that it's rude to go into someone's bedroom without being invited. They always taught me the gentlemanly way."

"Oh, my dad was the same way. It's okay. You can come in. I'm just going to get you some clothes and you can use the hall bathroom to change and I'll change in my bathroom. When you're done come back in here because I need a hand bringing the stuff down to the living room."

"How much did you get?" Blaine inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have went a little overboard."

"Define a little."

"You'll see." He replied throwing sweats, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt at Blaine. Blaine laughed and shook his head as he headed out to the guest bathroom. "Oh and Blaine-" Blaine paused at the door. "There is an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste in there when you're ready for them."

"Perfect, thanks!"

Five minutes later Blaine was back at the doorway knocking lightly on the open door. "Come on in Blaine, I'm just digging the bags out of the closet." Blaine tip toed into the room, still apprehensive of being in the other man's bedroom.

That was until, of course, he saw exactly how many bags he was digging out of the closet. _Just how big is his closet?_ He wondered to himself and he scurried over to help him. "Goodness Kurt, did you buy out Target or something?"

Kurt turned around with a smile. "Something like that." Kurt ended up taking five super-sized bags out of the closest, all filled to the brim with goodies and trimmings.

The two brought the bags downstairs as silently as they could – after all the bags weren't exactly silent – and situated them on the floor of the living room.

"Seriously Kurt, this is a lot of stuff."

"I know I went overboard, but I didn't know what she liked, and she's having a hard enough time as it is, I wanted her to have a good holiday."

"You are something else Kurt." Blaine mentioned with a look of adoration in his eyes.

"I – uh-" Kurt stumbled scratching the back of his head.

"It's a good thing. I have never met anyone like you before."

"Well then, thanks. I guess." He laughed. "We have to get this started. We have half of Target to wrap."

"What should I start with?"

"Okay you do the toys. I am going to sort the clothes into outfits. There's also a smaller bag tied up in one of the other bags, that one is stocking stuff." He said, looking through the bags, trying to organize everything mentally. Suddenly his eyes widened with panic. "Oh my God, I don't have a stocking for her."

"It's okay Kurt, I'm sure she'll understand. Maybe you can just put it in a gift bag." Blaine recommended as he watched Kurt get lost into his thoughts.

"No, no. I have my mother's in the attic. We can use hers."

"Perfect." _Just like you._ He almost said aloud. "Do you have a Santa present?" Blaine asked out of curiosity.

"Um, I didn't get anything in particular. You can just pick a toy. Only don't wrap it. Just use a different type of tag to write 'from Santa' on. We don't wrap Santa's presents in my family. We just leave it out in front of all of the other gifts."

"That's sweet, I like that. My mom used to make sure that she had different wrapping paper, different types of tape, markers, and tags for ours. She even wrote with her left hand so that it didn't look like her writing. It was also always something cool. Santa was a big deal in my house."

"That's adorable. My dad didn't have patience for things like that. After my mom died it took all he had just to keep it together. I never went without and he always spoiled me on holidays, but it just wasn't the same. I will say, the one thing he made sure he did was make sure my mother's traditions lived on. He never wanted her to be forgotten."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. He knew that Naomi was rather well adjusted given her current circumstances, but he knew that she could also still be in shock. The not so distant future could be a struggle. He just hoped that she ended up like Kurt: happy.

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was meticulously putting outfits in order, tongue stuck out of his mouth being bitten gently in concentration. Suddenly he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt in years. Blaine was developing feels for the man and he had no idea what to do about that. So he just picked up one of the dolls Kurt bought and started wrapping.

"Kurt, what are your Christmas plans?"

Kurt began to talk without even looking up from the five outfits he had neatly folded in tiny piles on the floor. "Well before this whole thing happened, not a whole heck of a lot. My father, step-mother, and step-brother were going to come over along with his wife and two kids. I'm going to fix a feast fit for kings and we are just going to spend the day together. There is one tradition which we have to do every year, my mother started it on my very first Christmas. Before we go to bed we always sit together and read '_Twas The Night Before Christmas._ It was the last thing we did every Christmas. Most of the time I was fast asleep before we even got to the last sentence."

"That is so adorable."

"What about you?"

"Well, my family doesn't live locally so I was just going to order Chinese and drink a beer in front of TBS. _A Christmas Story_ is the only tradition in my apartment."

"Why aren't you going home for Christmas – where ever home may be?"

"My family lives in Ohio and this job takes a lot of time. I could have gone home, but then Naomi would be stuck with the foster family until after the holidays. Of course, she's not my only case, but if I can help at least one get their family for the holidays I'm happy."

Kurt looked up from the box he was currently wrapping. "Thank you for that." He said in almost a whisper. The two wrapped in content silence for a little while longer, not seeming to really make a dent in the mountain of presents Kurt bought.

"So, Blaine, tell me a little bit about yourself? Hobbies? Favorite movie? Color? Favorite appendage?" Kurt's eyes opened wide in horror when he realized how the last example could have been taken.

Blaine just laughed and replied. "Well, uh, okay. Let's see, I love to sing – I used to be in show choir when I was in high school. I also love photography. My favorite movie is _Pretty Woman_ – don't judge me. – I love the color aquamarine. Oh don't look at me like that, it's an amazing color." Kurt put his scissor clad hands up in defeat and motioned him to continue. "And as for my favorite appendage… hmm… I would have to say, it's been my favorite since I discovered it… my fingers." He ended with a wink.

"Your fingers 'ey?" Kurt replied with an inquisitive eye.

"Yup. I have been playing the piano since I was three."

That's it. Kurt was now hook, lined, and sinker-ed. Here he was sitting feet away from his dream man – handsome with curly hair, could sing _and_ play the piano. It figured that he would be unavailable to him though. He sighed and returned his attention to the Monster High doll sitting before him.

"So, what about you?" Blain0+e asked almost timidly.

"Well, I grew up right here in Franklin. I was also in show choir in high school – we even won Nationals one year. I used to want to be a star, I went to NYADA for a semester and everything. My favorite movie is _Erin Brockovich_ – I guess we both have a thing for Julia Roberts. Hmmm, I guess my favorite color is blue-"

"Just regular blue? That's no fun." Blaine joked.

"Yes, just regular blue, there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, if you leave it vague you can have the added pleasure of it being any shade on the spectrum. I, my friend, am not a simple mind. The layers and color of me are vast and many are yet uncharted."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "You know, I would really like to travel the uncharted territory of your mind. Now, what's your favorite _appendage_?"

Kurt's eyebrows quirked and the corners of his lips raised just the slightest bit. _Is he flirting with me?_ He looked up at the other man whose eyes were casually skimming over him. _Fine if he can flirt, so can I._ "My favorite _appendage_ is not appropriate for all audiences." He replied with a smirk.

That earned a hearty laugh out of Blaine, his eyes turned into crescent moons, smile illuminating his face. "Well, if you want to go that route – I suppose I'll just have to use my imagination."

"Yes, I suppose."

The next few hours were spent laughing and joking while finishing all of the wrapping. There were a few comments from the peanut gallery; such as, 'Seriously Kurt, this is a lot of presents.' And 'You're not even going to have a living room, it's going to be one giant tree!' That was completely okay with Kurt. Growing up he always had smaller Christmases. Being an only child and, for most of his life, in a single parent household there wasn't presents that filled the room. He never went without though. One of the Christmas memories from his childhood that stuck out in his mind the most was the Christmas after his mother passed away. His parent's friends and families knew that it was going to be one of the most difficult Christmases of both Kurt and Burt's lives. Burt didn't really have his head or heart into it, but he still went out and made sure to get him the toys he most wanted: The new wedding Barbie, the red Power Ranger, _Cupcakes and Candies _cookbook, and a bottle of his mother's favorite perfume. When Kurt went to sleep there were four presents not so neatly wrapped underneath the tree for him. When he awoke Christmas morning there was a mountain of presents, covering the entire area surrounding the tree. Apparently his family and parent's friends all went out and bought extra presents for him in an attempt to add at least a little more joy to a bittersweet holiday. And for an eight year old, boy did that work. The entire day he was so distracted by his new toys and clothes – which he will always be impressed that his father's car friends managed to get him such fashionable clothes – that he didn't have a chance to miss his mother for the majority of the day. Of course there were moments which he did, like dinner and reading their book. But it was a step in the healing process and he hoped that it would do the same for her.

When they were done they piled the presents neatly under the tree, making sure that the different papers were highlighted in an eye pleasing design. This, of course, caused a playful eye roll from Blaine. Kurt unplugged the tree, turned off the fire place and smiled. This is what he always dreamed his family Christmas would look like. He just wished that his arms were wrapped around the man next to him, playfully eyeing the mistletoe in the doorway. It all seemed a little backwards to him, the child before the man, but it was okay. He would take it exactly how the fates would allow.

It was past midnight before both men were in bed – separate rooms of course – both falling asleep with smiles on their faces and dreams in their eyes. Unbeknownst to each other, they were also both wishing that they were in each other's arms.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt!" A shriek rang through the air causing Kurt to wake with a start at the unexpected sound. He looked around frantically, vision still blurry from sleep and confusion, looking for the source of the voice. It didn't take him long because there was soon a pajama clad miniature version of his mother bouncing on his bed.

"What happened?" He choked out hoarsely.

"Kurt! Did Santa come _early_? Did you see all of the presents downstairs? They are all for _me_!" She rambled excitedly jumping on his bed.

_This is definitely going to take some getting used to; but, I like it_.

"Santa didn't come yet. Those are from me. I got them when Mr. Blaine called me. I wanted to make sure you had a good Christmas." He was surprised when the petite girl threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! I'm sure I'll love it. Can we open them now, _pleeease_?"

Kurt chuckled and replied, "No honey, you have to wait until tomorrow." Naomi pouted in a way that broke down any wall Kurt may have ever once built. "But, you can open one tonight before bed."

"Oh goodie!" Kurt looked over at his alarm and saw it blinking 6:37 red. He internally groaned and stood up as soon as Naomi let him out of her grasp.

_Blaine better be awake. If not he's about to be. I'm not going to be awake before seven am by myself._ "Hey Buttercup, why don't we go wake up Mr. Blaine? Then after breakfast we can start baking for tomorrow." She nodded fervently and bounced on her toes. "Okay, but we have to tip toe and be very, very quiet. Can you do that?" She nodded again and they began to tiptoe out of Kurt's room and down the hall to the office/guest room.

When they got to the room the sight before him made his breath hitch. Blaine was on his side, cuddling with the pillow, eye twitching from his dream. He was absolutely stunning in his peaceful slumber. His heart constricted as he attempted to neutralize his emotions. _This is going to be quite a day_. A day that he never quite wanted to end.

He looked down at Naomi and nodded. She giggled silently as they continued to tiptoe and carefully lift themselves onto the bed. Blaine rolled over at the disruption but didn't wake up. The rose to their feet and Kurt began to count with his fingers. One. Two. Three. On three the two began to jump on the bed.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

"Rise and shine Mr. Blaine!"

With that Blaine jumped up in a panic, much like how Kurt had woken up not even ten minutes ago. After a moment of getting himself acclimated to the sudden interruption to his slumber he quickly planned his attack. Kurt was still laughing and jumping on the bed, edging closer and closer to Blaine with each jump.

He quickly rose out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist effectively pulling him on top of him with a squeal of surprise. Kurt fell onto Blaine catching himself right as the tips of their noses touched. For the two, it was as if they were frozen in time when their eyes met. Blue met golden like the ocean water along the sunset's horizon.

More than anything Blaine wanted to just lift his head the mere inch to kiss the other man on the lips, but was quickly broken out of his trance when a little voice started singing, "Kiss the boy, wow wow-"

Kurt shook his head and pulled himself off of Blaine. "Why would you _do_ that you crazy man?"

"You were the closest, and you _did_ wake me up."

"Technicalities." Kurt playfully scoffed getting out of the bed. "Come on you two. Go brush your teeth and what not so we can have breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen." Kurt walked out of the room quickly, in hopes that Blaine wouldn't see the flush in his cheeks.

"I like him Mr. Blaine." Naomi said crawling next to Blaine on the bed.

"I do too Sweetie." He replied with a loving stroke to her messy hair.

"Do you _like, _like him?"

"Maybe. Just, maybe."

* * *

It was two hours later, after breakfast was eaten, showers were taken, and the first pies were in the oven, they finally realized they should check the weather outside. Both men were surprisingly comfortable with the domesticity of their situation; it felt right. Neither wanted any reason for it to end.

Kurt groaned when he looked out the window. It had stopped snowing, only there was now, what appeared to be, three feet of glistening white snow blanketing the city. There's no sign that so much as a plow has been outside. His phone started to vibrate in his pants pocket and he took it out to find a few text messages from his dad.

**_Hey Bud. Hope ur ok. Blizzard shut down city there's about 3 ft. There's a state of emergency. Don't know if we are going to be able to get there for Christmas tomorrow. – Burt 5:07am_**

**_How is Naomi? Did they make it there okay? – Burt 7:34am_**

**_Kurt? Is everything ok? It's not like you not to answer. – Burt 8:56am_**

**_Hey Dad, sorry. Just got to my phone. I just saw outside. This is where being a homeowner sucks. I hope you guys can get here tomorrow. She is well. They kind of got snowed in, her and her social worker. TTYL I have to start shoveling soon. – Kurt 9:06am_**

"Uh, Blaine?"

"What's up?" Blaine asked before taking another sip of his orange juice.

"You might want to come take a look outside." Blaine placed his glass back on the counter and walked over to the window.

"Um Kurt, where's my car?" He asked seriously. Under all the snow all you could see were the antennas sticking through the snow.

"Under the snow."

"Oh my goodness. How much did it snow last night?"

"My dad said about three feet. Looks like you guys are getting comfortable, there's a state of emergency."

"Well, I can't say I'm going to complain. I'd much rather be here with you guys than at home." Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand dragging him towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Naomi! Come upstairs for a minute!" Kurt called to the little girl who was watching _Arthur Christmas_ on TV. "We are getting buddle up. This is the fun part of being a home owner. I have to shovel my property and you are going to help me."

"I don't think I signed up for that."

"I signed you up. Besides," Kurt decided to become a little bold. "We will be cold when we get back in the house. We will have no other choice than to cuddle up by the fire with hot cocoa and _Polar Express_."

Blaine looked flirtatiously up at Kurt through his eyelashes. Kurt had to brace himself before he fell weak at the knees. The man before him was simply beautiful and could feel himself slipping further and further into his spell every time he looked his way.

The two men got knocked out of, yet another, spell by Hurricane Naomi clamoring up the stairs. "Well, I suppose that the punishment should fit the crime. Let's go.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the three emerged from the mudroom, bundled in as many layers as humanly possible, adorned with hats, scarves, mittens, and gloves.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yea Blaine?"

"I can't put my arms down." He whined. Kurt took one look at him and could help the sound that came out of his mouth. He didn't even know if it could have been classified as a laugh. He quickly took off his glove and reached for his phone that was sitting on the coat rack. With a quick flick of the wrist he snapped a picture of Blaine. Poor Blaine. He had so many layers on, he couldn't even completely rest his arms fully at his sides.

"Sorry Randy, but we can't have you out there getting sick on Christmas Eve."

"No, I suppose not."

Kurt slipped his phone in his coats zippered pocket – being eternally grateful for his water resistant Otterbox - put his gloves back on and handed Blaine a shovel. "All right, let's get this started." The three walked to the side door of the garage and Kurt pulled it open. The snow fell right into the room on top of them.

"Buttercup, I want you to stay in here until I get a little shoveled, and then you can come out and play. Okay?"

"Sure!"

"Be careful. It shouldn't take up too long to dig a few feet."

That turned out to be a vast understatement. It took them forty five minutes for them to even get a big enough walk way for Kurt to pull out the snow blower. It was two hours before they had the walkway and driveway clear.

By the time Kurt finished the sidewalk in front of the house, Blaine and Naomi were building a snow man in the corner of the driveway. He took the key out of the snow blower and snuck another picture of the two. He pocketed both the key and the phone and quickly ducked out of the other two's line of sight.

Within minutes he had an arsenal at his disposal and declared war with a snowball to the back of Blaine's head. Blaine jumped up and spun around. Kurt had already ducked back down to his supply and had another in his hand ready to go. He peaked back up over the snow and saw Blaine bent down to make a snow ball of his own.

_Blam._

Another one, right to his butt this time. Blaine just nodded his head in defiance. Yup, this was war. For the next fifteen minutes snow ball after snow ball flew through the air, or in Naomi's case, went a few feet and fell onto the ground. Kurt honestly couldn't remember the last time he laughed this hard. He felt as if his heart just grew three sizes in one day.

When he finally ran out of snow balls Kurt called a truce. "Okay! Okay! Truce! It's lunch time and we are all freezing!"

"Mm, food. Sounds perfect. I'll just put the snow blower away for you." Blaine watched as Kurt nodded and began patting his pockets looking for something.

Naomi pulled on his sleeve motioning him to come down to her. "I think he's a keeper." She whispered to him.

"I think so too Naomi. Do you think I should keep him?"

"Oh yes."

Kurt began to dig the snow blower's key out of his pocket. Before he could even get his hand into his pocket he found himself on his back in three feet of snow.

"Oh my gosh! Really Blaine? What was that for? I called a truce."

"I just wanted to make sure you were cold enough for cuddle time."

"You're incorrigible."

"So I've been told."

Kurt got up and threw the key at him. "Put it away and come in. Make sure you leave your wet clothes in the mudroom. I'm going to get her dressed." Kurt grabbed the little girl's mittened hand and began the walk back into the house.

Blaine just laughed as he picked up the key and began the process of getting everything put away.

_Yes. He's definitely a keeper._

* * *

By the time Kurt came back down stairs with a Naomi fresh from a warm bath and with blow dried hair, Blaine already had the living room warmed by the fire. There were three grilled cheese sandwiches, three bowls of tomato soup, and three mugs of piping hot cocoa waiting for them on the coffee table.

"I know it's not the best idea to eat tomato soup in the living room, but it's the warmed room right now."

"That's okay, we can eat it on the floor again. And just for the record. I love grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Blaine pressed play on the movie and all three began to dip their sandwiches in their soup. It took them less than fifteen minutes to become sated from their meal and cozy into the couch. Only now instead of being on opposite ends of the couch Kurt and Blaine were sitting next to each other, with maybe an inch or two to spare, and a napping Naomi stretched across their laps.

This is definitely something Kurt could get used to.

* * *

It was about five pm when Kurt realized they had all fallen asleep on the couch. Naomi was still stretched out across their laps, Blaine's head was resting against his shoulder and his head spent the last hour or so lying on the top of Blaine's. He couldn't help but smile.

It was in that moment that he decided to take a chance. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the top of Blaine's head. Everything was perfect in that moment. He sighed in content and looked back at the TV, grateful that Polar Express played on a loop so he didn't have to move.

It took another five minutes for Blaine to start coming to. "Oh, did I fall asleep on you? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I fell asleep on you too. I think I still have hair impressions on my cheek."

"It looks good on you."

"You probably think anything looks good on me." Kurt internally chastised himself. He really has to learn how to filter what comes out of his mouth at any given time, especially when he is half asleep.

"Mmm, anything does look good on you. I bet nothing-"

"Blaine, I wouldn't finish that sentence, there is a child sleeping on our laps."

That seemed to wake Blaine up slightly, enabling his own filter. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have absolutely no control on what comes out of my mouth half of the time."

"Stop apologizing for everything. It's cute."

"Really." He replied wiggling his unique eyebrows. Kurt just nodded. "I'm glad."

"It's getting late, I really have to get dinner started and we have to get Santa's cookies into the oven. I didn't worry about making more pies than the two we did this morning because I don't even think my family is even going to be able to make it over here for the holiday. Do you think you can hold her until she wakes up?"

"Absolutely." Kurt started to lift her head and slowly slid her over so that she was soley on Blaine's lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

Kurt decided on just having a simple dinner seeing as he was still planning on cooking a large meal tomorrow even if his family wouldn't be able to make it. He still had Blaine and Naomi here. He pulled out some boxes of _Annie's_ macaroni and cheese and grabbed some chicken cutlets out of the fridge. He cut them up and breaded them, making the perfect chicken tenders.

He just got them in the oven when a still sleepy Naomi came into the kitchen. "Kurt?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are we going to make cookies for Santa?"

"Absolutely, right after dinner we are going to come back in here and bake whatever kind you like. What ones do you think that he would like the best?"

"I think it's a white chocolate chip kind of guy."

"Me too." He replied with a smile before picking her up and sitting her on a stool at the kitchen's island. "I also have carrots for his reindeer. They get hungry to ya' know."

"I know. Mommy always sat out nine carrots. One for each of them – including Rudolph."

"You're Mommy was a very smart woman."

"Yea I know. Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?" He replied as she stirred the pasta.

"I'm thirsty."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Apple juice?"

"Coming right up. So what is Blaine doing?" He asked as he got her freshly washed plastic tumbler out to pour the juice.

"I think he fell back asleep. It was hard work out there today."

"Yea it was."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Naomi."

"Can he keep you?" Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked at the little girl. _Could she mean what I hope she means?_

"If he wants to."

"He does. He said asked if he should keep you." Kurt couldn't help but smile and look towards the living room at a sleeping Blaine. _Yes. Yes, you can keep me as long as I can keep you too._

* * *

Before they knew it dinner was consumed, cookies were baked and it was time for Christmas Eve traditions. Every year Kurt watched _A Christmas Story_ with his parents and then just his dad before they opened their Christmas Eve present and went to bed. After all, the sooner you went to sleep, the sooner Santa came.

Blaine and Kurt were completely engrossed in, what had been mutual agreed upon, was their favorite Christmas movie as Naomi kept eying the stack of presents across the room. It was _so hard_ for a seven year old to appreciate the joy of not getting your eye shot out when there were presents to open.

When the movie _finally _ended Naomi practically leapt from the couch and ran to the tree. "Is it time for my present now?" She practically pleaded.

"Yes dear. You can go pick out one present to open." Kurt replied as the men stood and walked over to join her in sitting in front of the tree. Kurt made sure to have his phone out, it's camera ready.

Both men watched with smiles as she eyed over the stack of presents looking for the _perfect_ one. It took her a few minutes but she found one that she decided she could open that night. To an adult it wouldn't seem like that huge of a decision, after all they would all be opened in the morning, but to a child it could be a life altering decision. Children lived in the moment, the future was just an abstract thought.

Kurt held the phone steady as he took picture after picture of her ripping open the paper. Her eyes widened as joy washed across her face looking at the Nabi (Disney Edition) tablet in her hand. "You got me a tablet! That is so cool!"

"Yea, I thought that you could use something to play with when I'm working. I work at home, but there will be times that I am just typing away on my computer, and I thought you could do the same on your own."

"That's awesome Kurt! Thank you! I told Mommy and Daddy that I wanted one, but they said that they couldn't afford it yet and maybe for my birthday." She mentioned with a hint of sadness to her voice. "Thank you! This is so great! Can we charge it so I can play with it tomorrow?"

"Of course Princess." Kurt looked over at Blaine who was watching the exchange with pure adoration in his eyes.

"Are you going to open one Kurt?"

"Oh honey, I don't have any under here. These are mostly for you and a few for my family if they can get here tomorrow with the snow." _Besides, there is only one other thing that I want for Christmas and that can't be put in a box._

"Oh, okay."

"Well look at that." Blaine said looking at his watch. "It's almost eight o'clock. It's time for little girls to get to bed so Santa can come." Naomi rushed to get her tablet out of the box. She handed the tablet and charger to Kurt so he could charge it and watched the two men start to walk out of the room. She looked up and something caught her eye.

"Stop!" She yelled suddenly, startling both men and stopping them in their tracks.

"What?" The replied at the same time.

She just pointed to the air and both men looked up catching sight of the same thing that Naomi just had: mistletoe.

"Oh." Kurt whispered.

"You have to kiss. It's like the law." She replied nonchalantly. She walked up and motioned, once again, for Blaine to come down to her. "He said that you can keep him as long as he gets to keep you." She stage whispered. Both men blushed and looked at each other. "I'll be getting my pajamas on." She added before walking out of the living room.

"Well, she is right you know." Kurt whispered almost breathlessly.

"About what?"

"It is kind of the law."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to go to jail on Christmas."

"Neither do I."

Kurt dipped his head down slightly to meet Blaine whose arms were making his way to his neck. They each could feel the other's breath blowing lightly on their faces. This should feel awkward, the only knew each other for a little over twenty four hours, but it didn't. It felt perfect. Kurt pushed his lips to meet Blaine's for a moment that could only be described as magical.

There weren't fireworks or flames or anything else that people claim first kisses to be like. No, what was there was even better. There was a tingle that started in his lips and went down to his toes. Blaine tightened his hug around Kurt's neck pulling him in closer while Kurt's hands cupped Blaine's cheeks. There was a warmth wrapping around the two, pulling them close, linking them as one. The kiss was not like any of the first kisses that either man had experienced before. This was something more. Something special.

They pulled apart smiling at each other contently. A light caught his attention out of the corner of his eye – the dove. The dove was once again reflecting the light from the lights.

His wish. Could it really be coming completely true?

"Is it true?" Blaine asked, arms still wrapped tightly around Kurt's neck.

"Is what true?"

Blaine leaned right into Kurt's ear and whispered. "Can I keep you?"

"Only if I can keep you."

* * *

The next morning Kurt awoke with the sun. He quickly snuck out of bed and brushed his teeth trying to be as quiet as a mouse. His snuck past Naomi's room where she lay fast asleep with visions of sugar plums dancing in her dreams. He left her new robe and slippers on the edge of the bed before sneaking back out of the room.

He next stopped at the room Blaine was sleeping in. He was rather surprised to find him not in the room. He frowned slightly and made his way downstairs. He was half way down when the aroma of coffee filled the air. _Oh my goodness, it's like I'm in a Folgers commercial. _

At the base of the stairs he peaked off into the living room where the fire was already warming the room, sweet melodies of Christmas classics playing through the speakers of his sound system. But, still, no Blaine. He followed the hall to the kitchen and found him busy looking through all of his cabinets on a search for _something._

"Mornin'."

Blaine jumped slightly and turned around. "Oh, good morning. I hope you don't mind but I thought that I could make some breakfast. We always start the day with coffee, orange juice for the kids, and cinnamon buns."

"Oh that's no problem at all. But what are you looking for?" He asked as Blaine closed the cereal cabinet.

"Oh, powdered sugar for the royal icing."

"Oh, that's on top of the fridge in one of those glass containers." Blaine looked towards the refrigerator and immediately found what he was looking for.

"Oh great! Coffee is ready if you want. And the buns will be ready in about ten minutes. Hopefully we will have everything set up by the time she wakes up. I can't imagine her staying in bed much longer."

"Sure. This is great thanks." Just as Kurt was reaching for a mug a thought struck him. "Blaine?"

"Yea?" Blaine replied not even looking up from the icing he was currently stirring.

"Did you eat the cookies?"

"No, did you?"

"Uh oh." Kurt put down his mug and ran into the living room where the cookies, milk, and carrots went untouched with Blaine following closely behind.

"Shoot. Here eat something." Blaine said shoving carrots at him. Kurt quickly bit of large chucks of the carrots with Blaine shoved cookies in his mouth.

"We can't drink the milk, it has to be bad by now."

"Go szump it do'n eh senk."

"Come again?"

Blaine quickly swallowed the cookie he was chewing and repeated himself. "Go dump it down the sink."

"Oh good idea!" Kurt sprinted off into the kitchen to dump the milk and finish the carrots.

Just then they heard a pitter patter above them. "Shoot! She's up! Hide the rest of the cookies!" Blaine shoved cookies in the pajama pant pockets and Kurt took the last bite of the carrot. Blaine hurried to the kitchen to pour the icing on the buns and bring them to the kitchen table along with their coffees and juice for Christmas breakfast.

"Kurt? Blaine?" They heard a timid voice calling out in the hallway upstairs.

"In the kitchen!" Kurt called up as he took his place next to Blaine at the table. Soon Naomi was in her sights, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she toed down the stairs, little hand gripping the railing.

"Did Santa come?"

"Yes he did and after breakfast we can go see what he brought you."

"Okay." She shuffled  
her slippered feet over to the table and sat next to Kurt. "Oooh, Cinnabuns. I love these."

"These are better than any cinnabons you have ever had – I made them. _My _mommy thought me how to do it.

"That's so cool. Can you teach me how to make stuff Mr. Blaine?"

"Absolutely. Maybe this afternoon."

The three finished their breakfasts in silence, still in the process of fully waking up. The second the last bite was in her mouth Naomi hopped down and ran to the living room.

"Oh boy!" She exclaimed fully awake and ready to open the presents.

"Wait for us Sweetie!" Blaine called out to her and they could practically hear her shoulders slump. The two men laughed and went for refills of their coffee.

It wasn't long before Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together as closely as they could be on the couch, cameras in hand waiting for the madness to start.

And boy did it ever.

The next fifteen minutes was a flurry of wrapping paper, ribbons, boxes, and bags. They barely got here to keep still long enough for maybe a picture or two. Needless to say Naomi quite enjoyed her presents and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep in a large pile of clothes, toys, and wrapping.

Blaine and Kurt just sat back, cuddled in each other's arms, sipping their second refill of coffee. This was perfect. The two men, who met under less than ideal circumstances, ended up answering each other's wishes and prayers. During her nap the two just chatted about everything and nothing at all. It was a perfect Christmas morning.

Kurt ended up getting a message from his dad saying they wouldn't be able to get there, but they would be over as soon as the roads were open again. Kurt was disappointed for a moment, but when he looked over at the peaceful and content expressions on Blaine and Naomi's faces he couldn't he but push those feelings aside. This is everything he ever wanted for Christmas. Yes he and Blaine were far from family, new to a relationship; however, there was something different about it, something magical. Something that wasn't going to go anywhere for a long, long time.

The rest of the day passed in a peaceful manner. The three cooked dinner together in between playing with her new toys. They watched _The Santa Clause _and _Rudolph the Red Nosed _Reindeer. Followed by a small, quaint dinner at the dining room table which was completely outfitted for the holidays. It was fun off candles and poinsettias, ribbons and fake holly.

Before any of them knew it, it was past eight pm and time for bed. There was only one thing left that was to be done. The reading of _'Twas The Night Before Christmas_, which Naomi insisted on reading for them. Since she was in second grade – she was an 'amazing reader.'

The three cuddled closely on the couch, Kurt with his arm wrapped around Blaine's shoulder and Naomi sat in both of their laps. As she read the story, Kurt couldn't help but to look over to the dove ornament on the tree, shining like its own star. _Maybe dreams really do come true. _ He thought to himself. _Thank you for this wish I wished that night._

It was the last page of the book and all three members of the tiny, thrown together family read the last line together.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

* * *

**PS You get all the awards if you found the Casper and A Christmas Story references :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
